The Kit's Warriors Truth Or Dare Show
by EmpoleonsFlygonsAndHydriegons
Summary: You've seen truth or dare shows before, but this one is different. This one, is run by ... kits!  R&R! DARES NEEDED!
1. The First Show

**This is Rockstar of Thundaclan! I am making a dare show! But this one… is run by… kits!**

* * *

><p>?: Hello and welcome to…<p>

3 random kits: THE KIT'S WARRIORS TWUF OR DARE SHOW!

?(A reddish brown tom with big brown eyes): I'm Appwelkit!

?(A white she-kit with light-gray stripes and small icey-blue eyes): I'm Icekit!

?(A dark brown tabby tom): I'm Owalkit!

All 3: And we're your three hosts!

Applekit: Submit dares!

Owlkit: But, this is K+, so we'll let Wockstar lay down some wules.

Rockstar:

Rule 1: No "mate with" or "have kits with" dares.

Rule 2: Not too violent, I will still do your dares, but depending on how violent, I might have to [censor] it.

Rule 3: I am not excepting cats right now, but I might.

Applekit: So submit dares now! Or I shall come get you. (Laughs evily)

Icekit: And you do not want that to happen. He's my brother, I know…

Owlkit: See you next time, on-

All 3: THE KIT'S WARRIOR TWUF OR DARE SHOW!

* * *

><p><strong>So as Applekit and Owlkit and Icekit said, submit dares! <strong>

**And if you don't like the baby talk, I'll get rid of it. **


	2. Icekit is addicted to dying!

**I am going to put a more detailed description of the 3 kits.**

_**Applekit- a very small, reddish- brown tom, who is an evil genius and wants to take over the world.**_

_**Icekit- a medium sized white she-kit with light gray stripes down her back. She is smart and clever.**_

_**Owlkit- a large black tom, with white rings over his eyes. He is kinda dumb but nice.**_

**All three are siblings, and five moons old.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own warriors. Or anything else I might refer to.**

Owlkit: Hello and welcome to…

3 pickles-I mean kits: THE WARRIORS TWUFH OR DARE SHOW!

Applekit: So, we thank Lunara The Ara for the dares.

Icekit: The first dare is for … Applekit to bash me on the head with a ceiling fan! Oh CARP!

Applekit: Oh CARP!Carp are various species of oily freshwater fish of the family Cyprinid, a very large group of fish native to Europe and Asia.

Icekit: I tried to say crap but Rockstar spelt it wrong.

Owlkit: Anyways, Applekit, do the dare.

Applekit:(Jumps in the air and yanks out a celling fan)HIIYYAAHHHH! (Slams it down on Icekit's head)

Icekit: BLEH. (dies)

Rockstar: Icekit thank you for dying. Because now I can introduce a new rule.

Rule 4: If anyone dies, they will come back through the window.

Icekit:(Flies through the window) Applekit, after this show I am so gonna kill you.

Applekit: Suuuure, you're too nice to kill me.

Owlkit: Guys! We have more dares!

Applekit: Oh yeah! The NEXT DARE IS … Owlkit has to eat a feather.

Owlkit: NOOOOOO! I am awergic to birds!

Audience: Awwww.

Owlkit: No, sewiouswy!

Audience: Awwww.

Owlkit:(Eats the feather. Suddenly his face swells up and he runs around in circles, and then runs off a cliff.) AHHH!

Applekit: Wow. That turned out unexpected.

Icekit: Will he be okay?

Applekit: Yeah, he'll fly out of the window soon.

Icekit: But that's a really long cwiff.

Applekit: We have to do the rest of the dares.

Icekit: The next dare is … for me to kill a huge bug.

Rockstar: While we wait for Applekit and Icekit to get a huge bug, we will have a commercial break.

Voice: Are you a hungry apprentice? Has the clan not eaten yet? Well we have a product for you!

Voice 2: The Time Stopper! Simply press the button, and you can stop time! Just listen to these happy customers!

Overly Fat Male Apprentice: The Time Stopper is great! The clan keeps wondering where all the fresh kill is going. And why I'm getting so fat.

Voice 3: Now buy yourself a Time Stopper!

Voice 4 that Talks Really Fast: We are not responsible for anything that happens after you by your product, especially the universe collapsing into a black hole.

Applekit: Icekit, the bug is in this room.

Icekit: But I'm afwaid of bugs.

Owlkit: Do the dare!

Applekit: When did you get here?

Owlkit: Oh, a couple seconds ago.

Rockstar: And that brings me to another rule,

Rule 5: When submitting dares you must include a consequence if they don't do the dare.

Owlkit: Rockstar, what is it with you and rules?

Rockstar: Hey, I have to keep this K+, and I need to keep the show moving.

Applekit: The bug is in this room!

Icekit: No! (Is punched by Applekit, who may be small, but he can punch hard) Ow! Fine.

(Icekit goes into the room. The bug, that was taller than a tree, spat acid at her.)

Icekit: AH! HOT! It burns!(dissolves)

Icekit: (Flies through the window.) You didn't tell me it spat acid!

Owlkit: He didn't tell me either!

Applekit: Don't you have a dare to finish?

(She goes back into the room. The bug roars and spits acid. Icekit dodges and tries to stab it with one of Applekit's knifes. But it breathes fire and she disintegrates.)

Applekit: Hey! That my favorite knife!

Icekit: (Flies through window) Grrr. I hate you, Applekit.

Applekit: Hey, it wasn't my idea to have you kill a huge bug.

Icekit: Yeah but you found this bug!

Applekit: Just finish the dare.

Owlkit: Icekit, the bug doesn't do anyfing else like that. I promise.

(She goes into the dreaded room again, but she realizes how terrifying this bug was. It could hurt millions of cats if released. She _had_ to kill it. First the bug spat acid. She dodged this and kept running. Then it breathed fire. She ducked and kept running. But then, it did something amazing. Even Applekit was surprised. It did this.)

Bug: Imma firin mah lazer, BLAH! (A laser shoots out of its mouth and destroys Icekit.)

Icekit: (Flies through the window)

Applekit: What are you, addicted to dying?

Owlkit: Icekit, Applekit didn't even know it could do that. But luckily, all that sucked out its energy. All you have to do is stab it.

(Icekit calmly walks up to the bug and stabs it in the head. Though where blood should have came out, bananas shot out.)

Applekit: (Sniffs) Bananas? Do I smell bananas? Bananas! BANANAS! WHERE! MUST HAVE BANANAS! (His mouth starts sucking up all the bananas, like a vacuum.)

Owlkit: Oh yeah. We forgot to mention, Applekit is addicted to bananas. If you want you can use that in your dares.

Icekit: And for our next dare, we have to plot against ThunderClan and attack with lollypops, unicorns, stuffed animals, confetti and Elmers glue.

Owlkit: Okay. (Makes lots of each of those items.)

Applekit: So we shove the confetti and stuffed animals down their throats, then trample them with unicorns, and then cover them with glue.

Owlkit: What about the lollypops?

Applekit: You know our sister well enough. She is addicted to lollypops.

(They both look over at Icekit, and sure enough, tons of lollypop sticks were sticking out of her mouth.)

Jackrabbits: We are running from cats.

Rockstar: Go back to _Purdy's Birthday_!

(The three kits soon had run to ThunderClan camp and were wreaking havoc.)

Owlkit: Die Cloudtail!

Applekit: Eat glue Cinderheart.

Icekit: I am a better kit than you, Cherrykit!

(When they returned to the studio, they were all happy. Fortunately, they didn't actually kill anyone.)

Applekit: Well, of course. Icekit was killed.

Icekit: (Flies through window) Hello.

Owlkit: Okay, first off, thank you Lunara the ara, for your dares. But, you can't just dare us. You can dare any cat to do something. So, as a demonstration, I dare Breezepelt to jump into a paper shredder. If he doesn't do it he has to go in a turned-on garbage disposal.

(Breezepelt appears)

Breezepelt: Who are you? Well, it doesn't matter. I hate you.

Owlkit: Breezepelt, you have to jump into a paper shredder.

Breezepelt. No. I hate paper shredders.

Owlkit: Then jump into a garbage disposal.

Breezepelt: Crap. I hate crap, too. The only thing I like is hating. Goodbye World. I hate you anyways. (He jumps into a garbage disposal. [censored]. Let's just say, Breezepelt got torn apart.)

(Breezepelt flies through the window.)

Icekit: Okay, you can go now.

Applekit: Well, that's all the time we have for today, so see you next time on …

All three minivans- I mean kits: THE KIT'S WARRIORS TWUF OR DARE SHOW!

**The Rules**

_**Rule 1: No "mate with" or "have kits with" dares.**_

_**Rule 2: Not too violent, I will still do your dares, but depending on how violent, I might have to [censor] it.**_

_**Rule 3: I am not excepting cats right now, but I might.**_

_**4. If anyone dies, they will come back through the window. **_

_**5. When submitting dares you must include a consequence if they don't do the dare.**_

**Allegiances**

_**Hosts:**_

_**Applekit- a very small, reddish- brown tom, who is an evil genius and wants to take over the world.**_

_**Icekit- a medium sized white she-kit with light gray stripes down her back. She is smart and clever.**_

_**Owlkit- a large black tom, with white rings over his eyes. He is kinda dumb but nice.**_

**Boss:**

**Rockstar of Thundaclan- a brown tom with gray spots that look like rocks.**

**So, that was pretty good. Just so you know you can submit truths, too.**


	3. Cloudtail Got Eaten By A Lionblaze!

**Yes! SIX REVIEWS! That might not be a lot for you but for me; it's a lot for one chapter. Anyways, on to the chapter.**

Applekit: Die Icekit! (The two are fighting.)

Owlkit: We're on!

Icekit: Oh.

Owlkit: Hello, and welcome to…

All three frech fries- I mean kits: THE KIT'S WARIORS TWUFF OR DARE SHOW!

Applekit: So, the first dare is from Goldenstar13, and she says "_the kits have to go after Thornclaw with the following items: a video tape, the Rock of Gibraltar, a diamond the size of all three of them put together, whipped cream, and a juice box. Mwahahahaha!"_

Owlkit: And because we have no idea what The Rock Of Gibraltar is, we wil-

Rockstar: (Whispers to Owlkit) it is a giant rock. It is also one of the Pillars of Hercules.

Owlkit: Oh.

Applekit: So, we get him all sticky with the juice box and whipped cream, then we throw the video tape to confuse him, then crush him with the Rock of Gibraltar.

Icekit: But what about the diamond?

Applekit: How can you forget that Owlkit is addicted to money/diamonds/gold/emeralds/rubies/pearls/jasper/amethyst/ okay, I'll stop now.

Owlkit: (In a corner with a GIGANTIC diamond) Yes, my precious. The time is coming. Kill the others? I agree.

Icekit: Okay, and onto the dare!

(The kits do Applekit's plan, and soon return.)

Icekit: Thornclaw should have flown through the window now.

Golderstar13: I closed the window.

Thornclaw: (Flies through window)

Goldenstar13: Dang, my plan failed. (Returns to wherever she was)

Thornclaw: (Poofs away.)

Icekit: And the next dare is… I get to kill Applekit as hilariously and diabolical ways I want? YES!

Rockstar: Sorry, Goldenstar13, but because that would take forever, Icekit only gets twee minutes. Starting … now!

( Icekit pulls out a harpoon and shoots him with it. Then she throws a boomerang at Applekit and it knocks him out, then she puts lava under where he is lying. After he has burned up she pulls out a monkey with a grenade launcher. This one kills Icekit only, because the monkey didn't know who to shoot. Then she pulls out a sea snake, the most venomous snake in the world, but this one kills her only.)

Applekit: FAIL!

Owlkit: Times up!

Icekit: (Flies through window) Dang!

Applekit: The next dare involves … Berrynose!

Berrynose: (Poofs up) Where am I? I'm awesome.

Icekit: Suuure. Well you have to go into one of those car crusher thingies.

Berrynose: What?

Applekit: I have one in my room.

Berrynose: Why?

Applekit: Because.

Owlkit: Well, tell your clan to watch TKWTODS and we won't stop you from coming back.

Berrynose: No.

Owlkit: Okay then. Applekit is it ready?

Applekit: Yep!

Icekit: Okay!

(He goes into the car crusher and the two big flat metal things crash into him, making him a pancake. Then the two things come from the top again and flatten him, until he is a cream and red, from the blood, cylinder. Then a giant blade comes down and slices him up. Then a missile comes down from the sky and blows him up. PULVERISED!)

Owlkit: And because he wouldn't do what we told him to, he isn't coming back! YAY! But, you can still dare him, because he went to StarClan. I'm seriously surprised.

Applekit: And the next dare is … Owlkit to by the Time Stopper. Fyreheart, just so you know, I am a tom.

Icekit: But since the Time Stopper was sued, he can't buy it. And the punishment is… (Whispers something in Owlkit's ear)

Owlkit: (Pulls out a metal pin.) Poke. Poke. Poke. (x 1,000,000)

Applekit: (Picks up a car) DIE! (Throws car)

Owlkit: (Is crushed. Then he flies through the window.) Ouch.

Icekit: And the next dare is … Cloudtail to dress up as a fairy princess.

Cloudtail: (Appears dressed up as a fairy princess) La la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la! Wait, where did my ballet class go? We were supposed to be rehearsing for "The Magic Rainbow Fairy Unicorn Princess". (Notices the kits) Ummm, I can explain.

Icekit: Well, if he is already dressed up as one, that means he has to do the punishment.

Owlkit: (Poofs up Lionblaze)

Icekit: No you idiot that's Lionblaze.

Applekit: Oh well, just keep him here. When I was quickly looking through the dares I saw his name. (Poofs up a real lion)

Lion: RAWWR! (Eats Cloudtail)

Cloudtail: (Flies through window) Ouch! Ballet class here I come! (Poofs away)

Owlkit: And now to you. (Points at Lionblaze)

Icekit: (Poofs her and Lionblaze to a cliff) Jump!

Lionblaze: No!

Icekit: Fine. (Poofs back to the studio.)

Applekit: I have to make dirt. See you in a second. (Goes off)

Owlkit: Quick! Eat these bananas! (Gives him a huge pile of bananas)

Lionblaze: Yum! (He eats all the bananas. He doesn't notice Owlkit and Icekit running away.)

Applekit: (Comes back and sees banana peels all over the place) WHO ATE MY BANANAS? (Sees Lionblaze in the center of all the banana peels) DIE! (His eyes glow red and he starts growing till he is the ten-thousand times the size of Lionblaze. Then he turns into a dragon.)

(First, he claws Lionblaze into shreds. Then he eats him. Then, when Lionblaze flies through the window again, he crushes him by stepping on him. Then, he burns him with his fire breath. He keeps killing him for a long time.)

Icekit: And we told Lionblaze to tell the clan about the show!

: BLAHH! (Shoots a lazer at Icekit, then disappears)

Icekit: (Flies through window) Ouch!

Lionblaze: NO! Don't kill me! I'm too young to die! Plea-( Is cut off and soon flies through the window)

Owlkit: I feel like daring someone. I dare Breezepelt to eat a nuke.

Breezepelt: (Appears) I hate you especially, small kitten. (He eats the nuke that Owlkit found in Applekit's room. He explodes so hard that he almost was blown into non-existence.)

Lionblaze: Okay, he's done now. Can I go home? I promise to tell the clan about your show.

Applekit: (Walks in, as a kit again) Hello.

Icekit: Bye, Lionblaze! (Poofs Lionblaze away)

Owlkit: Well, that's all the time we have for today, so see you next time on …

All three kits: THE KIT'S WARRIORS TWUFF OR DARE SHOW!

**The Rules**

_**Rule 1: No "mate with" or "have kits with" dares.**_

_**Rule 2: Not too violent, I will still do your dares, but depending on how violent, I might have to [censor] it.**_

_**Rule 3: I am not excepting cats right now, but I might.**_

_**4. If anyone dies, they will come back through the window. **_

_**5. When submitting dares you must include a consequence if they don't do the dare.**_

**Allegiances**

_**Hosts:**_

_**Applekit- a very small, reddish- brown tom, who is an evil genius and wants to take over the world.**_

_**Icekit- a medium sized white she-kit with light gray stripes down her back. She is smart and clever.**_

_**Owlkit- a large black tom, with white rings over his eyes. He is kinda dumb but nice.**_

**Boss:**

**Rockstar of Thundaclan- a brown tom with gray spots that look like rocks.**

**Chapter 3! This is my favorite story that I have written. I like toast. Toast. R&R or Applekit will get angry!**


	4. Icekit is a car!

**Sorry for not updating for a while.**

**Disclaimer: In a world of random, where rain eats cheeseburgers, where cats with Mohawks fly green planes into rollercoasters, where snakes have giant wings, where I don't own warriors. Or the songs in this chapter. Or anything else I refer to.**

* * *

><p>Owlkit: Hello and welcome to…<p>

All three kits: The WARRIORS TWUFF OR DARE SH-

Pineapple: peanut butter jelly time  
>peanut butter jelly time<br>peanut butter jelly time

now where he at  
>where he at<br>where he at  
>where he at<p>

now there he go  
>there he go<br>there he go  
>there he go<p>

peanut butter jelly peanut butter jelly peanut butter jelly peanut butter jelly

do the peanut butter jelly  
>peanut budda jelleh peanut budda jelleh wit a base ball bat<br>do duh peanut buddy jelleh peanut budda jelleh peanut budda jelleh wit a base ball bat

now

now brake it down and freeze...  
>brake it down and freeze...<br>now brake it down and freeze...  
>now brake it down and freeze...<p>

now

now tic-tac-toe-uh-huh  
>now tic-tac-toe-lets go<br>now tic-tac-toe-you got it  
>now tic-tac-toe-lets rock<p>

now

now free style free style free style yo style  
>now free style free style free style yo style<p>

you did it you did it you did yo yo uh huh whoew!

Applekit: No! It is a banana who sings that song! DIE! (Attacks the Pineapple)

Icekit: Okay, that was odd.

Posse of Pineapples: YO!

Big Leader Pineapple: Dat my bro you beatin up! Prepare for pain! (Beats Applekit up)

Icekit: (Shouting over the noise) NOW ONTO THE DARES!

Applekit: (Dies)

Posse: (Flies away on a U.F.O.) **Look into Purdy's Birthday to find out what that means. It's not what you think.**

Owlkit: The first dare is from … Goldenstar13! She has dared Berrynose to umm, watch an episode of Flashpoint and then fight team one. Since Rockstar doesn't know what that is, he has to… (Icekit snatches the paper)

Icekit: (Poofs Berrynose up)

Owlkit: Wait, I never finished reading the dare!

Icekit: You can't see it because it involves you.

Owlkit: Oh.

Applekit: Hiyah! (Turns Icekit into a Slinky)

Owlkit: Umm okay.

Applekit: (Whispers what Berrynose has to do)

Berrynose: (Groans. Then he steals _all_ of Owlkits gems and stuff.)

Owlkit: Huh? (Eyes turn rainbow. Muttering) Death. Death. DEATH. (Kills Berrynose)

Berrynose: (Flies through window) Can I go now?

Applekit: No, but go wait in the corner. You have more dares coming up.

Berrynose: Awww. (Goes and sleeps in a corner)

Newborn kit: Meeow. (Goes into a different corner)

Applekit: Umm, should I be concerned?

Owlkit: Nope.

Newborn Kit (Who will now be known as George): Mrow!

Applekit: So the next dare is, for Thornclaw to admit he loves Spottedleaf in front of Firestar. (Poofs up Thornclaw, Spottedleaf and Firestar)

Thornclaw: Spottedleaf, I love you! (Gets down on one knee) Will you marry me?

Firestar: Thornclaw… After me kills you, you will become a kit for 437,538,757 moons. (Rips up Thornclaw)

Applekit: Yay for the death of Thornclaw!

Squid: What? Unicorns? Because I understand unicorns. They speak to me every time I try to sleep.

Ferret: Me and Squid are best buddies forever! (Flies away with Squid)

Unicorns: MY SQUID! (They chase ferret)

Thorn_kit_: Meow. Hungwy. Food! Blehh. (dies)

(Thornkit flies through the window)

Owlkit: Ooh! Since he is a kit he can be our camera man! Anyways, the next dare –from Scarletstar of Southernclan- is for … Icekit, Applekit, and I to form KitClan!

Applekit: I'm leader. (StarClan quickly gives him nine lives)

Icekit: (Turns back into a cat)I'm the deputy, Icetalon.

Owlkit: And I'm just Owlwing.

Applestar: Berrynose, come out!

George: Mrrroooow! (Finds Thornkit) Fweind! (The two play since they are both newborn kits)

Berrynose: Oh no. (Suddenly the three kits leap at him and tie him up. Soon he is hanging over lava while George and Thornkit play "Cut the Rope")

(Suddenly, Molekit and Cherrykit appear. )

Molekit and Cherrykit: DADDY!

Owlwing: Well, if you don't join KitClan, then will we kill him!

Pencil: (Singing) I like bouncing on my eraser. Bouncing and bouncing and bouncing some !

Pencil Cops: Freeze! You're under arrest!

Pencil: No! (Runs)

Molekit: Okay!

Applestar: Your first task is to … (Turns into Gollum) Leave now and never come back! (Pulls out a banana) Yes my precious. (Turns back into Applekit)

Icetalon: (Turns back into Icekit)

Owlwing: (Turns back into Owlkit)

Applekit: That was fun!

Pineapple: Here's a llama  
>There's a llama<br>and another little llama  
>Fuzzy Llama<br>Funny Llama  
>Llama Llama duck<p>

Llama llama  
>cheesecake llama<br>tablet, brick, potato, llama  
>llama llama mushroom llama<br>llama llama duck

I was once a tree house  
>I lived in a cake<br>but i never saw the way  
>the orange slayed the rake<br>I was only three years dead  
>but it told a tale<br>and now listen little child  
>to the safety rail<p>

Did you ever see a llama  
>kiss a llama<br>on the llama  
>llama's llama<br>tastes of llama  
>llama llama duck<p>

Half a llama  
>Twice a llama<br>not a llama  
>farmer llama<br>llama in a car  
>alarm a llama<br>llama duck

is that how its told now  
>is it oh so old<br>is it made of lemon juice  
>doorknob, ankle, cold<br>Now my song is getting thin  
>I've run out of luck<br>Time for me to retire now  
>And become a duck.<p>

Icekit: (A tear is going down her cheek) That was so beautiful! (Cries)

Pineapple: (Goes off to write new songs because he didn't write that one)

Applekit: This chapter is getting too weird. Rockstar needs to calm down. Any ways, the next couple dares are from Redwolf!

Owlkit: The first dare from Redwolf is for Leafpool to steal Owlkit's gems.

Leafpool: (Appears)

Rockstar: (Stabs her)

Leafpool: (Flies through the window) Ouch.

Icekit: Leafpool! You have to (Whispers)

Leafpool: Oh *BEEP BEEP BEEEEEP BEEEP*! I saw what happened last time on the show.

Sandstorm: LEAFPOOL! What have I told you about swearing?

Leafpool: To not do it.

Sandstorm: Good. Now here is a cookie.

Firestar and Squirrelflight: We want cookies!

Sandstorm: Fine, let's all go home. (Disappears with the rest except Leafpool)

Leafpool: (Steals all of Owlkit's gems)

Owlkit: (Eyes turn rainbow) death. Death. DEATH. DEEAATH! (Claws up Leafpool)

Leafpool: (Flies through window then disappears)

Breezepelt and Hollyleaf: (Appear)

Pineapple: I've got a big bag of crabs here  
>I'm gonna put them in my mouth, oh yes<br>I'm gonna run around the town on a market day  
>Everyone will look at me and say<br>I've got a mouthful of crabs  
>(gibberish)<br>That's how I sound with a mouth full of crabs

I've got a big bag of crabs here  
>I'm gonna put them in my mouth, oh yes<br>I'm gonna run around the town on a market day  
>Everyone will look at me and say<br>I've got a mouthful of crabs  
>(gibberish)<br>That's how I sound with a mouth full of crabs!

Icekit: That was so inspiring! (Cries)

Pineapple: (Goes off to steal more songs off YouTube)

Applekit: The next dare is for (Whispers in Breezepelt's ear)

Breezepelt: (Picks up the one and only … WARRIOR CODE!) Om nom nom! (Eats it)

Hollyleaf: (Cries) Why? It was so young! (Dies then flies through the window) You. (Turns toward Breezepelt)

[Censored]

Hollyleaf: (back at camp for some reason. To Sandstorm) Grandma, can I have a cookie? Breezepelt did something mean.

Sandstorm: Did he? Here. (Gives her a cookie)

(Scene shifts to the studio)

Applekit: Okay, the next two dares are from Fred50208. The first one is for Firestar to give a piece of chocolate to everyone in the clan.

Firestar: (Appears and Icekit tells him the dare) Okay. (Gives chocolate to everyone in the clan)

Icekit: Hmm. That wasn't very interesting.

Owlkit: The next dare is for Brambleclaw to dre-

Pineapple: Charlie you look quite down  
>With your big sad eyes<br>And your big fat frown  
>The world doesn't have to be so gray<br>Charlie when your life's a mess  
>When your feeling blue<br>Or are in distress  
>I know what can wipe that sad away<br>All you have to do is  
>Put a banana in your ear (a banana in my ear?)<br>Put a ripe banana right into your favorite ear  
>It's true (says who?)<br>So true  
>Once it's in your gloom will disappear<br>The bad in the world is hard to hear  
>When in your ear a banana cheers<br>So go and put a banana in your ear  
>Put a banana in your ear (I'd rather keep my ear clear)<br>You will never be happy  
>If you live your life in fear<br>It's true! (says you)  
>So true!<br>When it's in the skies are bright and clear  
>Oh, every day of every year<br>The sun shines bright in this big blue sphere  
>So go and put a banana in your<br>Earrrr

Icekit: Can I have your autograph?

Owlkit: As I was saying, the next dare is for Brambleclaw to dress up as a ballerina and do ballet while saying "I am very pretty".

Brambleclaw: (appears) No.

Applekit: How did you kn-

Brambleclaw: The whole clan watches this, remember?

Applekit: Oh yeah.

Icekit: So anyways the punishment is to (Whispers in his ipod- I mean ear)

Brambleclaw: (Steals Owlkit's huge diamond)

Owlkit: (Eyes turn rainbow) death. Death. DEATH. DEEAATH! (Claws up Brambleclaw)

Brambleclaw: (Flies through window then disappears)

Thornkit: George is now a camewa cat too.

Icekit: The next dare is for Firestar to tell Scourge that he's the best half brother ever.

Firestar: (Appears) Wow. Here again. (Icekit tells him the dare)

Scourge: (appears)

Firestar: Scourge! (Hugs him) You are the best half-bro ever!

Scourge: AHH! AHHH! AHHHH! (Jumps off the convenient cliff that Applekit fell off in episode 2)

Applekit: The next dare is (whispers in Owlkit's ear)

Owlkit: (Steals Icekit's lollypops.)

Icekit: (Turns into a car) Vroom. (Runs over Owlkit)

Owlkit: (Flies through window) Okay. The final dare for today is from Bluepatch and is for Hawkfrost to kiss Bluepatch.

Bluepatch and Hawkfrost: (Appear)

Applekit: Hawkfrost, you have to kiss Bluepatch.

Hawkfrost: Okay. (Gives Bluepatch a small kiss)

Audience: Oooh.

Owlkit: Well, that's all the time we have today, so see you next time on …

All three kits: THE WARRIORS TWUFF OR DARE SHOW!

* * *

><p><strong>The Rules<strong>

_**Rule 1: No "mate with" or "have kits with" dares.**_

_**Rule 2: Not too violent, I will still do your dares, but depending on how violent, I might have to [censor] it.**_

_**Rule 3: I am not excepting cats right now, but I might. (This one is not true right now)**_

_**4. If anyone dies, they will come back through the window. **_

_**5. When submitting dares you must include a consequence if they don't do the dare.**_

**Allegiances**

_**Hosts:**_

_**Applekit- a very small, reddish- brown tom, who is an evil genius and wants to take over the world.**_

_**Icekit- a medium sized white she-kit with light gray stripes down her back. She is smart and clever.**_

_**Owlkit- a large black tom, with white rings over his eyes. He is kinda dumb but nice.**_

_**Camera cats:**_

_**Thornkit: a large,golden-brown tabby tom.**_

_**George: A gray tom kit. He is a newborn.**_

**Boss:**

**Rockstar of Thundaclan- a brown tom with gray spots that look like rocks.**

**Okay, that was my longest chapter yet. Thanks to all my reviewers, you rock! Now here is something important.**

**I AM EXCEPTING TWO CATS! They must be a kit. One host, and one medicine cat. Here is the form:**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Rank: (Host or medicine cat)**

**Description:**

**Personality:**

**Something they are obsessed with: (Host only)**

**I will take the first ones. R&R!**


	5. Dreams!

**Okay, this chapter is different. Every fifth episode is a special. On a special I will not do dares, unless it is a special special. Greenkit and Bluekit will be the hosts of specials. The special for today will introduce the two new cats. Congratulations to the people who won. Sorry to the people that didn't. This one is … What Happens When I Give The Cast Six Five-Hour Energy Drinks! **

**Disclaimer: Rockstar Doesn't Own- HEHE LA Cheese! Warriors! Or anything else he -MOOO Knife! Refers to.**

**As you can see, I gave the disclaimer some too.**

* * *

><p>A completely green she-kit: Hi! I'm Greenkit!<p>

A Blue Tom (and I mean BLUE! Not Blueish gray, but Blue! Like the Great Blue Hole!): And I'm Bluekit!

Greenkit: Serves our mother right for mating with a candle! I mean, we're blue and green!

Bluekit: (Burps fire) And those were the consequences!

Greenkit: So, any ways, we're your hosts today for …

Both: THE KIT'S WARRIORS TWUFF OR DARE SHOW!

Bluekit: So, today Rockstar has just given the whole cast, except for us, five six-hour energy drinks and lots of candy! Then me and Greenkit get to knock them out, and we have special cameras to see their crazy, random dreams! We also have installed small microphones in their brains, but they don't know it, and we can mess around with them!

Greenkit: I just realized something!

Bluekit: What?

Greenkit: Every sentence me and you have said so far ends in an exclamation point! Rockstar, STOP IT!

Bluekit: Let's see if it worked. It did! So first, before we start the episode, we would like to introduce the two new cast members!

Two kits: Hello? We signed up to be here and our moms got a call to bring us here.

Greenkit: Okay, the first cat is Daykit! She will be our host!

A small cream-colored she-kit with black spots and day blue eyes: (Bounces of the walls) Hi!

Bluekit: Okay go into the other room and we wi-

Daykit: Tsunami! AHH! (Jumps under covers)

Greenkit: Since when is there a bed in the studio?

Bluekit: (Annoyed) As I was saying, go into the other room and we will give you your energy drinks.

Daykit: Hurray! Sniper Shoe! Water Park!

Greenkit: And the next new cast member is Firekit! He will be our medicine cat!

A pale ginger tom with dark ginger stripes and pale blue eyes: Hi! I really hope I can do this job!

Bluekit: Well, today you get to drink some energy drinks!

Firekit: Um, my mom says I shouldn't drink any energy dwinks.

Greenkit: Do you want this job?

Firekit: Yes! Yes I do!

Bluekit: Then go into the other room!

Firekit: Okay.

(Exactly six minutes and thirty-three seconds later)

Greenkit: Okay, soon we will check on the cast, and see if they're read- (Interupted by a loud boom)

Bluekit: That means they're crazy! Time to knock 'em out! (Presses a button and in the other room a huge block falls down. In the other room kits are lying around, all knocked out.)

Greenkit: Aww, I was gonna use my baseball bat.

Bluekit: (Burps fire)

Greenkit: Now we are going to check out their dreams!

Bluekit: First up is Icekit!

(Inside Icekit's dream, Icekit is sitting with her mom [who will be revealed in another episode] in front of a gigantic woolly mammoth. That was purple.)

Icekit: Octopus! No, wait. Octomammoth! Eye doctor!

Bluekit: Watch this! (Into microphone) Icekit, this is your conscience speaking.

Icekit: …

…

…

…

AHH!

Bluekit: (Out of the microphone) Delayed reaction! (Inside the mic) You have to not eat lollypops ever again. It is bad for your mind.

Icekit: …

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

AHHHH! (explodes)

Icekit: (In the studio. Sleep talking) No, no no no no no!

Greenkit: Next up … Owlkit!

(In Owlkit's hyper dream there is an erupting volcano. He is surfing down the mountain, at the speed of dark.)

Greenkit: Let me try! (In the mic) YO! YO! Watch out for the hippopotamus!

Owlkit: (Shaking with energy) Yellow Hippo? He's come back to haunt my dreams? NO! O! O! O!

Greenkit: Look! A flying squirrel!

Owlkit: SQUIRRELY! (Jumps into lava!)

Lava: Sizzle, sizzle. (Burns Owlkit up) ROAR! RAWR! BLAHH! (Fires a laser)

Greenkit: The next dream is Applekit's dream!

Bluekit: It's a pipe bomb!

Harry Potter Puppet Pals: YAAAY! (Blow up)

(The cameras shift to show Applekit's hyper dream. He is surrounded by cats screaming as he blows stuff up.)

Random She-cat apprentice: Ahh! It's the apoycolapse!

Applekit: (Chucks dynamite) HAHAHEHHE!

Building: (Blows up)

Greenkit: (Burps fire) Applekit, your shoelace is untied!

Applekit: (Chucks a nuke)

Bluekit: Applekit, you are a pencil!

Applekit: (Chucks a stink bomb)

Both Weird Colored Kits: APPLEKIT!

Applekit: (Chuck Norris)

Greenkit: What?

Bluekit: I have no idea.

Applekit: (Eats a grenade)

Grenade: 5…4…3…2…1… KAAB_OOO_M! **A/N: Those Lines were because sometimes FFN deletes words that are too long. I'm not sure if that was too long, but I'm just being safe.** (Blows up)

Bluekit: Ummm, that was odd.

Greenkit: Well said.

Bluekit: After the COMMERCIAL (Dun dun duuun) we will do (Mutters) oh StarClan, (normal and trying to look happy) Daykit's dream.

Greenkit: WWWWW_HHHHH_YYYYYYY_! (Sobs)

* * *

><p>Voice one: How's it going? Oh wait, I know. (Creepy voice) Because I've been watching you!<p>

Voice 2: Hey don't scare the audience!

Voice 1: Fine. Are you angry at your leader? Are you just about ready to kill him? Then we have a product for you!

Voice 2: It's called Duck- I mean Cat Tape! (Pulls out duck tape)

Voice 1: Listen to these happy buyers!

Random Cat **(Not to be confused with Randomcat, the anonymous reviewer)**: It's great! The Clan is so happy now! (Skips away)

Clan Leader: (Tied to a pole with cat tape, mouth gagged with it, and blindfolded) MMM M MM! (Choking noise)

Police Officer: Hey, Duck Tape is copyrighted!

Police Officer 2: Yeah!

Chief: Get'emBoy! (Realeases a giant Rottweiler and the two cats run away)

Voice 1: AhH! (Gets eaten by dog)

Voice two: Haha! (Flies away)

* * *

><p>Rockstar: Never mind that commercial. They've probably been shut down now.<p>

* * *

><p>(Daykit's dream is wild. Mushrooms are changing color rapidly and exploding. A tree is selling guns to nearby flowers. Then out of nowhere comes Daykit. She looks very hyper. She is shaking with energy)<p>

Daykit: Hi! H-h-hi! Hi! BZVRRRR_RRRR_RRRRRR_OOOOM_M! (Speeds up)

Greenkit: Wait, who did she say hi to? She can't see us right?

Bluekit: I don't understand Daykit even when she isn't on five energy drinks!

Greenkit: True, true.

Bluekit: (In the mic) DAYKIT YOU HAVE BEEN BAND FROM ALL SUGAR FOREVER AND YOU HAVE TO EAT EARS!

Daykit: wawa WWWWW_WWWWW_WWWWW_WWAAAA_AAAAAA_AAAAAAAA_AAA (Cries so loudly) WAHA_HAH_AHHH_HAAAAA_AAA! WWWW_WWWW_WAAAAAA_AAAA_AAAAA! (Dies)

Bluekit: I CAN'T HEAR ANYTHING! AM I YELLING?

Greenkit: I DON'T KNOW! I CANT HEAR EITHER!

(After a while their hearing comes back)

Bluekit: The next dream is Firekit's dream. Just so you know, Thornkit and George, the camera men, didn't get any drinks, so we won't show their dreams to save Rockstar time.

Greenkit: Rockstar has an announcement to make at the end.

Bluekit: Don't worry; he's not ending the story.

Greenkit: But, that's for later!

Bluekit: And now for Firekit!

(Firekit's dream is full of herbs eating cats, only to spit them out, completely perfect. Maybe even better.)

Firekit: (Firekit is pressing random buttons on a machine. Suddenly, the machine turns into a GIANT ROBOT MEDICINE CAT! But then it steps on him. Squish!)

(All the kits in the studio are waking up. None are hyper anymore because they just slept. )

Icekit: I had the weirdest dream!

Everyone except for Daykit and Icekit: Me too! Why did they have to do a special?

Daykit: Hi! I'm Daykit! I'm a new- OMSC! It's Justin Beiber! (Creepy) He must DIE! Anyway, I'm a new host! And I dream like what I did every night!

Bluekit and Greenkit: (Jaws drop)

Bluekit: Well, because of Rockstar's later announcement, you guys have to do a normal show now!

Everyone: (Groan)

Firekit: Hi. I'm Firekit! I'm your new medicine cat!

Icekit: (Suddenly the world turns into a cartoon and Icekit's eyes turn into hearts. Then it changes back to normal, and of course, no one notices) Hi!

Greenkit: Come on! Start the episode! (Her and Bluekit get sucked into a flaming blue and green vortex)

Dramatic exit judge: (Drum roll) 9!

(Random clapping from cats)

Applekit: Okay, the first dare today is from SilverWolf1499! Owlkit has to throw all his treasures away off the cliff then pour acid over the side!

Owlkit: YOU WILL NEVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER GET ME TO DO THAT!

Daykit: Okay then you have to (Whispers in his ear. At one point she screams "Ghosts!")

Owlkit: Darn it.

(Daykit poofs up the clear box of doom. Then Icekit eats all of Applekit's bananas. Then Owlkit switches places with Icekit.)

Applekit: (Turns into a giant dragon and incinerates Owlkit)

Owlkit: OWW! (Flies through window)

Icekit: The next dare is for Breezepelt to tell Lionblaze he is the best half brother ever!

Breezepelt: No. I hate Lionblaze.

Firekit: Then you have to HURT TIGERSTAR!

Owlkit: Hey! You're not a host!

Firekit: Yeah but I'm bored! (Cries)

Owlkit: Well, you'll have to help Breezepelt soon.

Firekit: Okay!

Breezepelt: Eh.

Daykit: Pikachu, use thunderbolt!

Pikachu: PIKKA- CHHH_UUUU! (Zaps Thornkit with Lightning)

Thornkit: (Is a pile of ashes)

Applekit: FIREKIT! Thornkit needs your help!

(Firekit comes and puts the ashes in a bag then puts them in the medicine den)

Icekit: Breezepelt, you have to hurt Tigerstar.

Breezepelt: (Kicks a confused Tigerstar)

Tigerstar: Why you little… (Stabs Breezepelt with a machete)

Owlkit: FIREKIT! (Firekit comes and drags Breezepelt into the medicine cat den) Tufted Titmouse made the next dare and the dare we just did.

Daykit: Well, the next dare is for Thornkit, but since he, um, isn't ready, I guess we have to skip it. Pikachu! Return! (Pikachu goes into her poke' ball.)

Icekit: (Reads dare) Firekit! Is Breezepelt ready?

Firekit: Yep!

Breezepelt: (Walks in) Let me guess: Winterthaw of Thunderclan dared me to dance the cha-cha with Berrynose and if not I have to get run over by a steamroller.

Icekit: …

Applekit: …

Owlkit: …

Daykit: …

Firekit: …

Thornkit: (Is a kit again but is in a body cast) …

George: …

Icekit: You've been on this show WAAY to much dude.

Breezepelt: I'll take the steamroller. (The steamroller comes and quickly runs over Breezepelt, making him as flat as paper)

Applekit: Firekit! Breezepelt needs to visit you again.

Icekit: Oh StarClan, the next dare is for me. I have to take over the world in front of Applekit. (Sees Applekit's glare) Okay, I'll just go over the waterfall.

Owlkit: Wait, before you do that, Rockstar, when will we become apprentices?

Icekit and Applekit: Yeah!

Rockstar: Well, sorry, but never.

All three: WHAT?

Rockstar: Well, you will be an apprentice outside the show, back in ThunderClan, but every time you go on the show, you'll turn into a 5 moon old kit.

The Three Kits: Oh. Okay.

Icekit: (Poofs herself to the giant waterfall and gets the poisonous snakes. Then, she jumps in) AHH! (Goes over the fall) AHHH! (Gets bitten six million times by the snakes) AHHH! (Crashes into the water)

Daykit: I like CHEESE! (When she says cheese a tree grows in Africa)

Icekit: (Flies through window)ouch!

Applekit: The next dare is for Icekit to push Squirrelflight of a cliff. She also has to say _Live up to your name and fly!_ This dare is from Goldenstar13!

Icekit: Why do I have to do everything! I have like, six thousand lollypops to be eating!

Owlkit: Fine, then Daykit will do the dare.

Daykit: Okay! (Appears at a cliff with Squirrelflight) LIVE UP TO YOUR NAME AND FLY! (Pushes Squirrelflight off a cliff)

Owlkit: Icekit; now you have to do THE PUNISHMENT! (Lightning and a big DUN- DUNN- DUUUNN!) You have to come with me and Lionblaze, because that's who I picked from Goldenstar13's next dare, on a gem hunt where the cave collapses if you breathe too loud! I know the perfect spot

Lionblaze: (Appears) Huh? (Sees Applekit) Ahh!

Owlkit: (Explains it to Lionblaze)

Lionblaze: Okay.

(They set off)

* * *

><p>Rockstar: And now it's time for Who is That Pokémon!<p>

* * *

><p>Announcer: Who's that Pokémon?<p>

(The screen shows a silhouette of a Poke'mon that has a big bulb on its back. Hint: It is the first evolved form of Venusaur. Seriously, answer the question and you will get a prize!First one wins!)

* * *

><p>Rockstar: And now we continue the show!<p>

* * *

><p>Icekit: Where are we?<p>

Owlkit: We've just arrived at the Weak mine! The Weakest but richest mine in the world! Twolegs can't come in because they break it!

Lionblaze: Let's go in!

(When they enter the mine, they all say ooh or aah because there are SO MANY GEMS! Lionblaze removes three diamonds as big as an ice cube. Icekit takes a emerald as big as George's head. Owlkit takes 5 rubyies, 7 emeralds, 43 pearls, 5 fruits, and 3 diamonds. Soon they exit, and they all keep the gems they found. When they leave the whole mine collapses.)

Applekit: The next two dares are from Scarletstar of SouthernClan. Molekit has to-

Daykit: (Snatches the paper and whispers in Molekit's ear, because Icekit had just poofed Molekit up.)

(Molekit steals Applekit's bananas and Owlkit's gems and runs ten miles. At the finish line Cherrykit and Firekit are there, waiting to give him medical help. When Molekit finishes, the two other kits catch up with him. He is beaten to near death, but Owlkit and Applekit are too tired to do what they normally do. Firekit and Cherrykit stop the bleeding and Molekit and Cherrykit return to ThunderClan.)

Rockstar: Okay, this brings me to another rule!

Rule 6: No daring cats to turn into kits. I will turn a cat into a kit when I feel I need another crew member.

I know that sounds stupid, but it is now a rule. Sorry Scarletstar, but I can't do your dare. Also, Fireylove11 I can only do half of your dare.

Owlkit: Sorry, Rockstar also needs time because of THE ANOUNCEMENT at the end.

Icekit: The next dare is half a dare, but is from Fireylove11. I have to push Berrynose and Brambleclaw of a cliff, and they were supposed to turn into kits, but they can't so … (Poofs her Brambleclaw, Berrynose, and Herself to a cliff and pushes them off. When they hit the bottom Firekit immediately attends to them.)

Applekit: The next dare is from An Anime Fan Girl, and she dared me to give away my gems to charity. I think you mean Owlkit.

Owlkit: Why does everyone hate me? (Cries then gives his gems to charity then cries again)

Icekit: Hey Owlkit! I have a present! (Gives Owlkit all his gems back)

Owlkit: YES!

Daykit: VVRR_ROOM! I like cars! Any ways, the next thing is a truth!

Applekit: It's the fifth episode and if I can remember correctly, THIS IS OUR FIRST TRUTH! All of you want dares! It's from Darkness of The Heart's Depth. The truth is for Berrynose, (Poofs Berrynose up) and is for him to say who he loves more: Honeyfern or Poppyfrost.

Berrynose: HONEYFERN! (Cries) I miss you! But I love Poppyfrost too! But the answer is Honeyfern!

Applekit: Okay, and the next dare is for Firestar to break Jayfeather's stick. (Poofs up Firestar and Jayfeather)

Firestar: (Snaps Jayfeather's stick)

Jayfeather: (Kills Firestar)

Applekit: Okay the next dare is for Icekit to dare me and make up a consequence. Oh StarClan.

Icekit: I dare you to drink LAVA!

Applekit: Since the consequence is probably worse, I'll just get it over with. (Drinks a cup of lava) AHH! AH! MY FACE! IT BURNS! (Dies and flies through the window) Okay, the next dare is from Lunara the Ara and is for Owlkit to eat a bunch of thumbtacks.

Owlkit: Okay! (Eats thumbtacks) Ouch! Ouch! It feels like I ate a cactus!

Applekit: Okay, the next dare is for Bluestar to watch Spongebob!

Bluestar: (Poofs up and watches Spongebob) AHHH! NO! YELLOW! BLUE ROCKS! DOWN WITH YELLOW!

Daykit: And the last thing today is still from Lunara the Ara, and is OUR SECOND TRUTH I THINK! And Firestar must say if he was in love with Cinderpelt ever.

Firestar: (Appears) Umm, maybe a little, when she was an apprentice.

Icekit: And that concludes our show for today.

Owlkit: See you next time on …

The Whole Cast: THE KIT'S WARRIORS TWUFF OR DARE SHOW!

* * *

><p><strong>The Rules<strong>

_**Rule 1: No "mate with" or "have kits with" dares.**_

_**Rule 2: Not too violent, I will still do your dares, but depending on how violent, I might have to [censor] it.**_

_**Rule 3: I am not excepting cats right now, but I might. **_

_**4. If anyone dies, they will come back through the window. **_

_**5. When submitting dares you must include a consequence if they don't do the dare.**_

_**Rule 6: No daring cats to turn into kits.**_

**Allegiances**

_**Hosts:**_

_**Applekit- a very small, reddish- brown tom, who is an evil genius and wants to take over the world.**_

_**Icekit- a medium sized white she-kit with light gray stripes down her back. She is smart and clever.**_

_**Owlkit- a large black tom, with white rings over his eyes. He is kinda dumb but nice.**_

_**Daykit- A **__**small cream-colored she-kit with black spots and day blue eyes and is really hyper**_

_**Medicine Cat**_

_**Firekit-**_ _**A**_ _**pale ginger tom with dark ginger stripes and pale blue eyes he is determined to do his job**_

_**Camera cats:**_

_**Thornkit- a large,golden-brown tabby tom.**_

_**George- A gray tom kit. He is a newborn.**_

**Boss:**

**Rockstar of Thundaclan- a brown tom with gray spots that look like rocks.**

**Okay, it is time for the ANOUNCEMENT! **

**I am going on vacation and will not be back for a while. I will not update for a long time. Do not expect an update for about 3 and seriously, the pokemon thing is real.  
><strong>

**R&R!**


End file.
